


Thea Queen and the Phone Call From Vibe

by bettername2come



Series: Cisco Ramon and the Half-Supervillain Queen [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter References, Nerdiness, cursed child spoilers, seriously don't read if you haven't seen/read The Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Expecto Patronum"</p><p>Cisco has feelings about The Cursed Child and needs a fellow Potterhead to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thea Queen and the Phone Call From Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> Events of Cursed Child are referenced. You've been warned three times. Set in a world in which the Flashpoint stuff gets worked out prior to the release of the book.

The phone rang too early in the morning for Thea’s taste. She rolled over, glanced at the screen, and saw an unknown number from an area code she didn’t recognize. She almost hit ignore, but then again, you never know when Oliver was going to get himself into some kind of trouble that involved stealing a random passerby’s phone to call for help, so she answered it.

“Hello?” she said groggily.

“Have you read this yet? I mean, I’m not trying to spoil anything if you haven’t, but I have to say, I was not impressed.”

“Who is this?” Thea asked, sitting up fully. “And what are you talking about?”

“It’s Cisco Ramon,” the voice on the other end answered, sounding crestfallen. “This is Thea, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s Thea,” she said, flopping back onto the pillows now that she knew this wasn’t an emergency. “Good morning, Cisco. Now, why are you calling me at seven a.m. on a Sunday?”

“Because I thought you would have read it,” Cisco said.

“Read what?”

“ _The Cursed Child_ ,” Cisco said.

Thea groaned. “I missed it. I was going to go the midnight release party, but then there was this villain and by the time we had taken him down, I had totally forgotten about it.”

“Okay, well you need to get your hands on a copy soon, because I need to talk about it like now and ranting on the internet is just not the same,” Cisco said.

“Well, I have to buy it first. And read it, and that’s going to take a while.”

“Not nearly as long as you think,” Cisco said. “It’s only like three hundred pages long. And since it’s a play, it’s not like it’s all written in long paragraphs. So yeah. It’s short. Complaint number one.”

“All right. Before I listen to complaints, I need coffee and the book. And you’re keeping me from both.”

“Yeah, okay,” Cisco said. “Call me when you finish.”

Thea dressed and drove to Target, picking up the book and a coffee and taking them both to the park to read. She didn’t intend to stay as long there as she did, but the next thing she knew it was two hours later and she had read the whole thing.

She called Cisco back.

“One more reason to call you Speedy,” Cisco said when he answered the phone. “So what did you think?”

“Well, it wasn’t _that bad_ ,” Thea said.

“Which implies you think it wasn’t that good, since you didn’t immediately start gushing about it,” Cisco said.

“You know how it is. The sequels are never as good as the originals.”

“I’m not saying I expected it to be as good as the originals. I _did_ expect it to be better than fanfiction.”

“I have to say it definitely pales in comparison to the _Very Potter Musicals_ ,” Thea said.

“Yes! Thank you!” Cisco said. “I mean, I know it’s different when you’re just reading the play versus seeing it acted out, but still, it’s J.K. Rowling! She’s supposed to be better than them!”

“There were some good things!” Thea said. “Scorpius is adorable, and I love Slytherins not being completely evil.”

“Yes, but Delphi being Voldemort’s daughter? First, ew. Second of all, how cliché is that storyline?”

“As the secret daughter of a supervillain, I feel offended by that.”

“Okay, but Malcolm has a nose and human eyes, and hadn’t committed mass murder twenty years ago.” Cisco sighed. “Okay, so maybe that part’s a little bit more believable, but I stand by my ‘ew.’”

“Yes, Voldemort and Bellatrix’s love child is all kinds of disturbing,” Thea said. “But I can believe it would happen. What I can’t believe is that Rose Granger-Weasley would be such a brat.”

“I don’t know,” Cisco said. “Both her parents kind of had their moments in the original series.”

“Yeah, but they had redeeming qualities to balance them out. Frankly, I’m a little surprised Albus even wanted her back after he changed the past.”

“Yeah, well you can’t just delete your family members from existence because they’re annoying,” Cisco said.

“I’m not saying he should have. He was just a little immature. I kind of expected him to want her gone,” Thea said. “And then there’s the whole time travel aspect in the first place. They go to magic school. Time turners are illegal. You’d expect Albus and Scorpius to know better than to go back twenty years and change stuff and think the consequences won’t be huge.”

Cisco coughed. “No, that part is super-believable actually. Time travelers make notoriously bad decisions.”

Thea considered the implications of that sentence. “Do I even want to ask what Barry did?”

“No, you don’t,” Cisco said. “Back to the book.”

“It was okay. I missed the original trio. Next generation needs a strong female character. Glad no one died. It’s probably better as a play.”

“Yeah, with all the cameos it probably is better live. Plus, I want to see how they pull off the Dementors in the play. After seeing the Time Wraiths in real life, they probably won’t be nearly as scary as they were as a kid but–“

“What the hell is a Time Wraith?” Thea interrupted.

“I may have said too much.”

Thea brushed it off. “Your lives are weird.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, ‘cause Team Arrow is the epitome of normal.”

“You know what? You’re right. We both need to do something normal. And you know what normal people do? Normal people see plays.”

“For real? You know the chances of getting tickets are practically nonexistent. Plus, it’s like five thousand miles away,” Cisco reminded her.

“I can get tickets. I’m Thea Queen. I know a guy.”

“You know a guy?”

“My brother can get actual sorcerers and you think I can’t get West End tickets?”

“All right, so you know a guy.”

“So what you do say we see the show on Saturday?”

“I’m in,” Cisco said.

“Should I get plane tickets too or can you book us on the Barry Express?”

“Oh, I got this. Dude owes me.”  



End file.
